


Wish Bone, Funny Bone, Broken Heart

by Rainy_Elliot



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Episode: s03e01 The Empty Hearse, Gen, Implied/Referenced Torture, PTSD Sherlock, Sherlock Series 3 Spoilers, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-29
Updated: 2014-01-29
Packaged: 2018-01-10 11:56:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1159461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainy_Elliot/pseuds/Rainy_Elliot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Разве что когда Джон говорит ему отправляться в его чертоги, и Шерлок пытается это сделать, он проходит привычной дорогой — но землетрясение сокрушило фундамент и обрушило стены, а полки сорвались вниз, рассыпав своё содержимое повсюду, и сокровища хрустят под его ногами. Шерлок разглядывает этот хаос с отчаянием, близким к панике. Он открывает глаза.<br/>— Прости, Джон, — говорит Шерлок, - я не знаю.</p><p>Шерлок вернулся. Всё хорошо. Разве что...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wish Bone, Funny Bone, Broken Heart

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Wish Bone, Funny Bone, Broken Heart](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1118088) by [CaitlinFairchild](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaitlinFairchild/pseuds/CaitlinFairchild). 



> Разрешение получено.  
> Бета Elvira-aja.

Шерлок Холмс меряет Лондон широким, уверенным шагом, его пальто развевается на ветру. Он разгадывает, оскорбляет, очаровывает и раскрывает всех и вся на своём пути, а его верный доктор всегда спешит следом за ним. Его доброе имя восстановлено, Джон простил его, и впереди его ждёт любимая работа, бесконечная благословенная работа, что сможет занять его обеспокоенный, нетерпеливый разум. Всё забыто. Всё хорошо.  
Разве что...  
Разве что он часами напролёт теперь играет с Майкрофтом в "Операцию" и "Поле боя" и "Мышеловку" — и Майкрофт ему поддаётся. Первый по важности человек в британском правительстве проводит целые дни со своим братом на Бейкер-стрит — всё так же постоянно улыбаясь и отпуская колкие замечания, но Шерлок знает, как Майкрофт смотрит на него, когда думает, что Шерлок этого не видит. Раздражённо закатывая глаза — этот невыносимый ублюдок вечно будет припоминать Шерлоку его спасение, словно Шерлок обязан ему чем-то, словно Шерлок обязан ему _жизнью_ — Шерлок завершает операцию над Сэмом, аккуратно вкладывая его анатомически неверное разбитое сердце в положенное место. До чего же это по-детски. Он не прогоняет Майкрофта. Они играют в другую игру. И в ещё одну — пока полуденные тени не превратятся в сумеречные.  
Разве что...  
Разве что он улыбается слишком широко. Смеётся слишком громко и невпопад. Сначала он списывает это на возвращение в Лондон, на всю эту драму с Джоном и воскрешением из мёртвых, восхваления прессы, о которых он никогда раньше особо не заботился. А затем — коллапс и пустота, такая же пустота, как в старые дни, словно отход после дозы, это звенящее чувство, острый вкус, говорящий о нехватке дофамина, а глаза режут непролитые слёзы, накатившие словно из ниоткуда, и всё, что он может — успеть закрыть за собой дверь, прежде чем они против его желания начнут течь по щекам; тщательно запертые ящики, в которых он привык прятать свои чувства, теперь выпотрошены, замки взломаны, а ручки выбиты. Иногда он вспоминает о Баскервилле, но сейчас дело не в наркотиках — это движения тектонических плит его собственного разума, которые он не в силах даже осознать. Это так ординарно, и так унизительно быть не в состоянии это контролировать — думает он, сидя на полу спальни, прислонившись спиной к стене и заливаясь слезами. _Какой позор_.  
Разве что...  
Разве что когда Джон говорит ему отправляться в его чертоги, и Шерлок пытается это сделать, он проходит привычной дорогой — но землетрясение сокрушило фундамент и обрушило стены, а полки сорвались вниз, рассыпав своё содержимое повсюду, и сокровища хрустят под его ногами. Шерлок разглядывает этот хаос с отчаянием, близким к панике. Он открывает глаза.  
— Прости, Джон, — говорит Шерлок, - я не знаю.  
Разве что...  
Он всё ещё носит в себе Джона — Джона, что живёт в его голове уже два года, Джона, который был рядом с ним в Буэнос-Айресе, в Мехико-сити, в Ливенворте, в Гамбурге. Джона, который дал ему последнюю подсказку для победы над аргентинскими наёмниками, Джона, который за руку провёл его сквозь эпидемию дизентерии в Центральной Америке, помог раскопать старинный закон, что позволил приговорить немецкого убийцу, Джона, который мягко шептал ему на ухо, пока он ждал смерти в руках пары до комичного глупых, но смертоносно жестоких сербских головорезов. Порой он часами говорит с Джоном в своей голове, и когда настоящий Джон (а он настоящий Джон? Иногда Шерлок сомневается, кто из них настоящий - достаточно сильно, чтобы это вселяло беспокойство) заходит к нему после работы, снимает куртку и спрашивает, есть ли что к чаю, Шерлок слышит оба голоса одновременно, и, застигнутый врасплох, ретируется в спальню, захлопнув за собой дверь и оставив Джона гадать, что на сей раз нашло на Шерлока.  
— Всё в порядке, — успокаивает Шерлока Джон в его голове. — Я по-прежнему здесь. Я всегда буду здесь.  
Разве что...  
Разве что он больше не может ничего удалить, хоть он и пытался, раз за разом, и в зловонном мраке того самопального узилища, что было назначено стать его могилой, он думал о нежных руках Джона, о том, как он смотрел на него, когда Шерлок оказывался прав, о том, как его рубашки облегали его плечи и как солнце золотило его мягкие волосы, и наконец, наконец, Шерлок позволил себе признать правду, позволить себе прочувствовать свою любовь к Джону — лишь однажды, когда он ожидал своей настоящей смерти. И теперь это сидит в его груди камнем, и он не может ничего удалить. Не может. Это тупое лезвие в его сердце, а ему ведь даже не полагается иметь сердце, и ему очень, очень нужен героин, потому что ему чертовски больно, и он не знает, как ещё заглушить эту боль.  
Разве что...  
Разве что всё вокруг слишком ярко, слишком выпукло, словно в чересчур насыщенном красками сне, и порой Шерлок гадает, не предсмертная ли это галлюцинация его изломанного тела, умирающего в запертом контейнере где-то в трущобах Белграда.  
Разве что...  
Порой, когда он лежит без сна в одиночестве в те ночные часы, когда даже Лондон окутывает тишина, он чувствует все изломанные края в своём разуме — и хочет, чтобы так и было.

**Author's Note:**

> От переводчика: Wish Bone, Funny Bone, Broken Heart - названия различных действий с соответствующими частями тела (ключица, локоть, сердце) в игре "Операция". Сэм - имя "пациента" оттуда же.


End file.
